


It's About Time

by k3nj1ph1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All is calm in Beacon Hills, F/M, FYJD, Fix-It, M/M, Reoccurring character means showing up three or more times in a season, Schmoop, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/pseuds/k3nj1ph1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Dread Doctors are dealt with things go back to being calm in Beacon Hills. The Pack is happy, healthy, and united. Stiles is having a mundane day until his spidey senses tingle. Who has come onto Hale-McCall territory and what do they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> So this gift is for my dear friend, RebbyCake. She patiently waited for it, and waited even longer than I ever meant to make her wait. I promised a fix it fic for Teen Wolf, since Jeff Davis lied to us about Derek Hale returning as a reoccurring character. Rebby needed some inspiration to get things done in time for Christmas. So I promised her this story. Hope you enjoy it, Cake!

It was a day like any other day in Stiles Stilinski’s life, he woke up late, a page of the Argent bestiary attached to his cheek, empty snack wrappers cluttering his floor, and his favorite red hoodie, with the well chewn strings, keeping him warm. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, slowly blinked in the daylight and realised what had woken him. His father, Beacon Hill's own beloved sheriff tapping him on the shoulder calling his name. 

“M’awake, dad.” Stiles muttered and moved his shoulder away from his dad’s jabbing, pointy digit. 

Scoffing at his son’s comment, the sheriff replied, “No, Son, no you’re not. If you manage to get moving in the next ten minutes I’ll take you to breakfast, and I’ll even order healthy for myself, and I’ll write you an excuse for being late to school.” The bribe was answered with a snort of amusement and Stiles stood up, only to fall back down, missing his chair and his butt provided the landing pad as he hit the ground. 

His father offered a hand, sighing softly at his son’s inability to be coordinated. “C’mon get a move on it and shower. I’ll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes.” Stiles took the offered hand, and stood on his own two feet grinning at his father. 

“I’ll make it twelve, and you have to get fruit with your breakfast.” Not waiting for a response, Stiles took off towards the shower, tossing his hoodie and tee shirt in the general direction of his bed as the sheriff walked out of his son’s room. 

 

 

Stiles had managed to shower and get downstairs in 13 minutes, not the 12 that he thought he could, then again it wasn’t his fault entirely, he couldn’t find the leather coat he had taken to wearing lately, due to it being on his bed, under his backpack and books. His dad was standing by the opened back door, keys in hand, with a grin on his face waiting patiently for the teen. 

“Horlick’s or Taki’s?” His father asked as Stiles ran out the door and to Roscoe. 

Stiles opened the Jeep door, as his father shut and locked up the house door, threw his bag inside, then hopped up into the driver seat. “Horlick’s, Taki’s is getting too popular and Betty is on vacation for another week, so service sucks.” 

 

“Horlick’s it is.” The sheriff said, walking to the cruiser parked in the driveway. “And, Stiles, no ordering for me when you get there.” The statement was met with an innocent face as his son shut the jeep door and started the vehicle. 

 

So yes, his day started like any normal school day, and his afternoon was turning out to be completely mundane as he struggled to stay focused in his AP Calculus class. Danny was sitting behind him, Aiden to his right, and Lydia to his left, so it wasn’t like he couldn’t get the notes later. He was looking to his left, out the windows, when he felt something he couldn’t describe. A familiarity of sorts passed over his mind,his skin prickled, yet he felt no danger. Lydia had to have felt it it as well, for he saw her sit straighter, a small movement that he would have missed had she not been in his line of sight. Stiles turned and looked at Aiden, who merely raised an eyebrow at the teen. 

“Stiles?” Danny whispered, “What is it?” 

“Not sure, but it’s nothing bad, at least I don’t think it is.” Stiles began collecting up his books and putting them in his backpack. “I’m going to go find Scott, he should be in Chemistry right now.” 

“Stiles, sit down,” Lydia hissed, “You can’t leave class again.” Someone’s phone vibrated, Stiles knew it wasn’t his, his was in his back pocket, and on vibrate and it wasn’t moving. 

“Mine.” Whispered Aiden. “It’s Scott. He felt it too, wants us all to meet in the library after class.” Aiden delivered the message in a bored tone, and smirked as he read the rest of the message. “Stiles, I quote, ‘sit your ass down and finish class.’ Scott knows you well.” 

Despite Aiden being, well, nice, these days, sometimes the old asshole attitude came through. Rolling his eyes, and tamping down the urge to flip off the werewolf, Stiles replied sullenly, “Fine.” 

“It’s just another ten minutes, and your bag is already packed,” Lydia pointed out quietly, “So just relax and sit still.” 

Those were the longest ten minutes of his life, Stiles decided, as the bell rang and he bolted out of his desk and fled to the library. He skidded into the senior section, which somehow had become the pack section. Stiles thinks that’s because Aiden had scared away all the other seniors, and Jackson actually convinced his fellow teammates to stay away. Unfortunately he was not the first to get there, Scott, Kira, Malia, and Jackson were already there and were able to witness his spectacular skidding and flailing as he unsuccessfully kept himself from falling over the back of a couch. His packmates clapped, hooted, and cheered. 

 

“Stiles Stilinski once again entertains the crowd. Our judges were quite amused by the new move, and can’t wait to hear what it’s called.” Jackson was acting like an announcer as Stiles struggled to right himself, his leather jacket was half off him, making it difficult to raise an arm and flip Jackson off.

“Someone want to help me here?” Stiles asked, annoyance seeping into his voice as he continued to flail. He felt a strong hand lift him up and set his feet firmly on the floor with a reassuring pat to his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Liam, the youngest wolf in the pack. “Thanks, buddy.” 

“Not a problem. I think the judges liked your acrobatics.” Liam’s comment was sarcastic but not harsh and Stiles turned to look at his friends, they were all holding up signs with handwritten 10’s on them. The whole pack was there now, and Stiles really was glad to have such good friends, most the time. 

“Assholes, all of you.” Stiles muttered as he and Liam took a seat on the couch that had served as a landing pad for him. 

Scott just laughed at his best friend before sitting up tall to talk to his pack. “There’s someone that has come into our territory, someone that isn’t a threat as of yet, but they are familiar. Deucalion hasn’t left the territory and isn’t leaving until next week, so it’s not him, and the rest of his pack are dead or else too afraid to come on Hale-McCall land. So we need to be cautious, we need to figure out who it is, and as of right now we do not go anywhere on our own.” That last statement was met with a groan from everyone. 

Stiles looked around, he knew that Kira and Scott would pair up, Danny and Aiden would be attached at the hip, Lydia and Liam, Jackson and Malia, and that left him, on his own. It was times like these that he really missed Derek. 

“We claim Stiles,” Liam and Lydia said at the same time. 

“Guys, I’m fine, I’m usually with one of your groupings anyway.” He hoped no one picked up on the frustration in his voice at being odd man out. However he was in a group of supernatural friends with super hearing, which is why he was suddenly assaulted by several cushions. 

“You’re hanging with Liam and I and that’s that, Stilinski.” Lydia’s voice was firm and held a tinge of disappointment in it. 

Stiles ducked his head and smiled, “Alright, but seriously, I don’t mind bouncing around.” 

Lydia opened her mouth to say something when there was a scream from outside in the school’s courtyard followed by everyone in the pack, except for Stiles and Danny, tilting their heads towards the screams. 

“Hey, uh, guys, human here, can’t hear what you’re hearing. I don’t think Danny can either.” Stiles knew though that it had to do with what made his skin prickle before, since his hair was standing up on it’s ends and his skin felt electric. Whatever it was, it was definitely supernatural. 

“Scott?” Stiles asked, so much was loaded into that one word. 

Scott looked at Stiles, “Here, take my phone and text your dad. Tell him to come to the high school and bring Parrish, then text my mom and let her know something’s up but not to worry.” The Alpha werewolf threw his phone to his best friend and Stiles did what he was told. His fingers flew over the keys of Scott’s phone, and the texts were quickly sent. Throwing the phone back to Scott, Stiles smirked at his best friend. 

“Hey, McCall, wanna go find out what’s making people scream?” Stiles didn’t really wait for an answer and headed out of the senior section of the library to the tone of his friends sighing and yelling at him to wait up. Stiles knew they’d catch up and he broke into a run as he heard chaos in the hall. Stopping before he opened the library doors he turned around and looked at his friends, his pack, and gave them a shit eating grin. “Here goes nothing.” He taunted, and pushed backwards through the doors, the entire pack spilling out into the hall behind him. 

“Stiles!” Scott yelled at his friend, “Turn around, and look!” Scott was pointing behind him, and Stiles turned to follow his gaze. 

“Uh….” Stiles let out an inelegant sound when he saw the cause of the pandemonium in the now empty hallways. There, in front of his eyes sat a hulking black wolf, with very blue, human like eyes. Every nerve in Stiles’ body woke up, causing excitement and a rush of happiness to course through his body. Taking a step towards the wolf his heartbeat was beating so loud it actually blocked out any noise around him. 

“Derek?” Stiles whispered softly. The wolf merely blinked his eyes, stood up, and walked over to Scott, where he immediately laid down and put his head on his paws. Scott merely crouched down and laid a gentle hand on the wolf’s head. 

“Welcome home, Derek.” Scott said, “Let’s get you somewhere you can change back.” 

“My house, he can change back at my house.” Stiles replied instantly. Derek confirmed that arrangement by trotting over to Stiles and bumping his head against the teen’s hip. “Fine, just make sure to call me when Derek’s ready to talk.” Scott urged gently. 

The pack walked out of the school, Derek and Stiles leading the way, only to run into The Sheriff with Parrish. A small growl was all Derek made, until Stiles shushed him with soft, reassuring words. “The Hellhound is one of ours Derek. I’ll fill you in on everything, I promise.” 

Looking down at the wolf, John Stilinski smiled, “Hello, Derek, we have so much to talk about when you’re ready.” Looking back up at his son he asked, “Going to the house then?” 

Stiles gave his dad a goofy grin, one hand dropping down to Derek’s shoulders resting there gently. “Yeah, Derek can shift there and you know, put clothes on.” With that he walked past his dad and Parrish and to his Jeep, his hand still on the wolf’s shoulders. 

 

Derek had led Stiles upstairs, gently biting the leather jacket and tugging until Stiles got the message. It was an hour later and Derek was still in his wolf form. Stiles was sitting backwards in his desk chair, staring at the wolf, who in turn was staring at him from Stiles’ bed. 

“Anytime you want to shift would be good, Derek. Do you want me to leave?” 

A low, whine was the only answer Stiles received. 

“Okay okay, no leaving. Just thought I’d give you some privacy.” Stiles wasn’t sure what he should do, and right as he was going to ask he heard bones cracking, and other unpleasant sounds that he did not want to think about. He watched with fascination as Derek the wolf became Derek the human. 

Derek ended up sitting on his heels, his naked body on display for Stiles, no shame present. He looked at the teen sitting across from him and smiled. “Hi. Did you miss me?” 

Stiles flailed, almost falling off his chair, “Did I miss you? Of course I missed you! We haven’t heard anything from you in months, didn’t even know if you were still alive, and on top of that I’m surrounded by lovesick couples. The entire pack is paired up!” He took a deep breath and was about to rant some more when Derek interrupted him. 

“Stiles, shut up, get over here and kiss me you idiot.” 

Stiles scrambled out of his chair and crossed his room in just a few steps. Climbing onto the bed, he grinned and did as Derek asked, kissing his boyfriend thoroughly.


End file.
